nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dorrie
Dorrie, also known as the Swimming Beast(June 10, 1998). Course 6 - Star 1: Swimming Beast in the Cavern. Nintendo: Super Mario 64 Strategy (Internet Archive: Wayback Machine). Retrieved February 23, 2018., is a large, friendly plesiosaur-like character who debuted in Super Mario 64. He helps the player ride across water or reach higher areas. Super Mario Odyssey explicitly refers to Dorries as a speciesThe brochure of Lake Lamode states Fresh or salt water, Dorries swim everywhere. and it features purple and yellow Dorries in addition to blue. In terms of design, Dorrie has a few elements in common with Yoshis, such as the white area of soft tissue spanning the whole lower part of the body and a similar round face that, since Super Mario 64 DS, even features a placement of the eyes and nostrils akin to that seen in Yoshis. Furthermore, the two species share the suffix, ''-sshi'' (「ッシー」), in their Japanese names. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' Dorrie makes his debut in Super Mario 64, where he lives in an underground lake in the Hazy Maze Cave. He is the focus of the first mission of the course, Swimming Beast In The Cavern. He constantly swims in circles, but gladly gives Mario a ride if he gets on his back. It is also possible to steer Dorrie from there; Mario loses control of movement for a moment, then the player can control Dorrie by facing the direction they want to go in. ground-pounding on his back causes him to lower his neck, allowing Mario to climb onto his head to reach higher areas, like the entrance to the Cavern of the Metal Cap. A sign near the lake in which he takes residence states that he might eat visitors if they get too close, although he is actually harmless. Dorrie reappears in Super Mario 64 DS with an updated design, with the most noticeable change being a pair of goggles that are highly similar to the ones worn by the Dolphins in Super Mario World. He reprises his role as in Super Mario 64 by giving the player a ride wherever they want to go, although technically he is no longer needed for the first mission because the island in the middle is now much lower and therefore easily accessible. Dorrie wears Wario's Cap only during the first mission of Hazy Maze Cave, unless the player is playing as Wario himself. Also, while the player can still ground-pound on his back, it is no longer required, as he now lowers his head if the player approaches the base of his neck. ''New Super Mario Bros. Dorrie returns in ''New Super Mario Bros. and appears in two sizes. Mario can ride on his back to cross large bodies of poison in World 4-1 and World 4-6. If Mario does a ground-pound on Dorrie, he moves faster through the water. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Dorrie appears in Super Mario Odyssey, where it can be seen wearing a top hat and swimming in the Lake Kingdom, Mushroom Kingdom, and Darker Side. Purple and yellow-colored Dorries also appear in the Seaside Kingdom, where they wear hats and are associated with the Crazy Cap shop. Additionally, a Rubber Dorrie can be purchased from the Lake Kingdom's Crazy Cap shop as a souvenir for the Odyssey. In this game, genderless pronouns are used to refer to Dorrie.The brochure of Lake Lamode states This gentle creature spends its days swimming gracefully in Lake Lamode. If you're confident in your abilities, swimming alongside it might make for some wonderful memories. This game depicts Dorries as speaking in long-held moaning noises, such as "AoouuuooOOooOooOoo," which are subtitled in parentheses. Power Moons are sometimes found attached to Dorrie's back or belly, or flying above their heads. Attacking a Dorrie with a ground-pound or a Cap Throw makes it startle. One Coin is produced when Dorrie's head is hit, which is possible five times in a row. ''Mario Party'' series Dorrie is a recurring minor character in the ''Mario Party'' series. Although only directly appearing in a few games, such as Mario Party 3 and Mario Party Advance, a lot of aquatic equipment in the Mario Party series, such as boats, are based on Dorrie. In Mario Party 2, Dorrie makes a small cameo in Mystery Land in the background lake, with his appearance resembling the photograph of the Loch Ness Monster. In Mario Party 3, Dorrie, referred to by the in-game text as a female, is seen in an Item Minigame called Dorrie Dip. She also makes a cameo in the background of the board Creepy Cavern. In Mario Party 4, Dorrie is seen as a paddle boat in the minigame Right Oar Left? In Mario Party 5, red, blue, green, and yellow plastic Dorries appear in the minigame Tug-o-Dorrie. In Mario Party Advance, Dorrie resides at Loch Dorrie, and reveals that he is lonely after scaring away Mr. E. If Yoshi visits him, they become friends and Dorrie gives him a Gaddget, the Soil Sonar. However, the credits state that Yoshi has not seen him in ages. Despite Mario Party Advance having been released after Super Mario 64 DS, Dorrie uses his original design instead of his updated design. ''Dr. Mario World'' In Dr. Mario World, Dorrie appears in the background of World 1 after it is cleared.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8jSYSMRb10 Trivia *In Japan, plesiosaurs are known as long necked dragons (「首長竜」), this being possibly the reason why Dorrie was originally referred to as a sea dragon (「海竜」, written in hiragana as 「かいりゅう」 in the original gameしゅーや (October 8, 2016). 【実況】絵の世界へ飛び込め！スーパーマリオ64をツッコミ実況part6. YouTube. Retrieved July 10, 2019.). *Dorrie shares his Japanese name with Bahamutt. References Category:Mario characters